


thousands of dollars just to be near // countless thoughts of you being here

by A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli



Series: too short for a oneshot too good for a drabble collection [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Long-Distance Crush, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Yearning, i love my partners but. i am very very touchstarved, its literally just ~500 words of my pining put into fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli/pseuds/A_Jar_Of_Indigo_Ravioli
Summary: it's five am in roman's city. it's one am in virgil's town. roman is about four thousand miles away from him. but that isn't gonna stop him from wanting to kiss him for as many hours as they are apart.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: too short for a oneshot too good for a drabble collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	thousands of dollars just to be near // countless thoughts of you being here

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Break the Distance by Ashton Edminster

Virgil’s smile is big and cheesy as he ends the video call, half a second frozen in time, as his hand, off-camera, clicks the red button with the telephone on it.

It’s not a real smile. It doesn’t touch his eyes. It’s a joke. 

Everything Virgil does with Roman is a joke.

Which is fine! They became friends that way. They mutually thought that the opposite was irritating, until Roman called Virgil Jack Smellington and that was how they became friends. Disney movies and stupid nicknames.

And oh, does Roman have nicknames. Doctor Gloom and Count Woe-laf and Jerky McJerkface when he was being especially childish. Virgil’s nicknames are more to the point: Narcissus, Sir-Sings-A-Lot, Prince Underarm Stink. They have less eloquence, but for all of Roman’s grand boasts, he has yet to find a proper response to being playfully called an idiot.

He’s good at nicknames. He loves making nicknames. It’s their thing. Their joke.

He doesn’t want it to be a joke anymore.

Virgil’s half-second picture disappears, leaving Roman’s phone mirroring his goodbye grin. His smile drops. He lets the arm holding his phone up relax and fall to his chest.

Roman’s free hand moves to cover his mouth, like it does when he’s thinking. He’s lying on his back, on the couch, at five in the morning EST. It’s a warm Saturday (no-- it’s Sunday now, he mentally corrects) morning, so he has the rest of the day to sleep. 

It’s one in the morning for Virgil. It’s cold where he lives, somewhere northwest, where even in late May, he can wear sweatshirts so big on him that he can cover his hands and tuck his legs up into them. Virgil presses his hand to his mouth whenever he smiles or laughs, and when he’s got his sweater paws, the tooth-rotting-ness of the sight is almost enough to offset how much Roman wants to pry those hands away and listen to him laugh, really laugh. 

He knows he’s a good couple inches taller than Virgil. What would he look like in one of Roman’s sweatshirts? Would he tuck his legs up into it, would he pull the sleeves down over his hands?

Virgil lives three thousand miles away. Neither of them can afford the time and money and questions from family that comes with visiting each other. 

That doesn’t mean he doesn’t press his hands over his eyes and groan as he imagines just what it would feel like to have Virgil in his arms. What he would look like smiling off of a screen, grinning up at him.

What it would feel like to kiss him. 

Roman Duke-Prince is in love with his best friend who lives all the way across the country. His best friend, who he’s never met in real life. 

He falls asleep with sunlight streaming from the blinds onto his face, and a crease between his brows.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact the original title for this was "i wanna be the guy // that you fall asleep on call with" from I'm In Love With An E Girl by Wilbur Soot. but if youve ever listened to that song, you can tell that that song is Not the vibe i was going for lmao


End file.
